


Fortune Cookies

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-27
Updated: 2008-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Blackwolf pays Hotch and Reid a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortune Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday present for nebula99. Thank you for being a wonderful friend and I hope you have a fabulous day! Here's your spit roast—hope you enjoy it! *G*

"Ah, Captain America in his natural habitat."

Aaron Hotchner looks up from the file he's reading, smiling at the man standing in his office doorway. Getting up, Hotch says, "It's good to see you, too, John."

John Blackwolf returns the smile and steps into Hotch's office. They shake hands and Blackwolf, at Hotch's offer, sits down in one of the chairs opposite his desk.

"I have to say I'm a bit surprised to see you," Hotch says.

"I was just passing through," Blackwolf says, smirking.

"If we were anywhere other than Washington, I might actually believe that," Hotch replies. "So, what brings you to town?"

"I was invited to guest lecture at Georgetown and I'm doing some lobbying on the Hill while I'm here," he replies.

"Sounds interesting. How long are you here for?"

"A couple more days, I fly home on Sunday," he says. "Separated or divorced?" Blackwolf asks, nodding at Hotch's left hand.

Hotch glances at his ringless finger. "Divorced; it's been final for a few months now."

"I'm sorry. This job doesn't make having a marriage easy."

"No, it doesn't."

The awkward silence is broken by a knock on Hotch's door. "Um, sorry for interrupting," Spencer Reid says, hesitating on the threshold.

"It's okay, Reid, come in," Hotch says.

Reid walks in, folders in one hand and waves to Blackwolf with the other.

Blackwolf nods, a smile on his face; he watches Reid and Hotch interact with one another. Reid's hip touches Hotch's shoulder—and neither man moves out of the other's personal space. They're speaking quietly but there's an ease between them—even more so than there'd been when he'd worked the case with them a couple years ago. And then he sees it. The look that they exchange—it's charged with something more than professionalism—and it's brief, so that if Blackwolf hadn't been looking for it, he probably wouldn't have noticed it.

He smiles and waits until Reid leaves the room to speak. "So, how long have you two been together?"

Hotch looks up at him sharply. "What do you mean?"

"Don't worry, it's not really noticeable, unless you're looking for it. But it's there in your body language." Blackwolf shrugs. "He's your lover, isn't he?"

Hotch is quiet for a moment as he stares at Blackwolf. Finally, he answers, staring directly at Blackwolf. "Yes, he is. We started seeing each other shortly after Haley served me."

Blackwolf stares back and grins. "That's good. He seems to make you happy—you deserve that. We all do," he replies and notices the look of relief that crosses Hotch's face. Looking at his watch, Blackwolf stands up. "I've got to get going, I've got an appointment with my Congressman in a little while, I'd hate to keep him waiting."

Hotch stands and walks around his desk. "Are you busy tonight?"

"Nope, my calendar is free."

"Why don't you come over and have supper with us?" Hotch asks. "Yeah, we live together."

"Thanks, I'd like that a lot. What time?"

"Around seven?" Hotch says. He turns around grabbing a pen and post-it note from his desk. He writes on it quickly. "Here's the address." He hands the paper to Blackwolf.

Blackwolf smiles and puts the paper in his pocket. "Thanks. And I guess I'll see you later." The two men shake hands before Blackwolf leaves.

*********************   
Later that evening, the three men are sitting in the living room of the apartment that Hotch and Reid share, drinking beer and talking. The conversation over dinner and continuing now, is lively. Hotch and Blackwolf don't agree on a lot of things and they both enjoy a good debate.

Hotch finishes his second beer, setting the empty bottle on the table. A few minutes later, he excuses himself to go to the bathroom, thinking that whoever said that you don't buy beer, only rent it, was completely correct. Walking out of the room, Hotch doesn't see Reid lean over, whispering in Blackwolf's ear.

Hotch comes out of the bathroom and hears Reid calling him into the bedroom. He frowns, wondering what's going on. Walking down the hallway, he steps into their bedroom and stops at the sight that greets him.

Reid and Blackwolf are both shirtless, standing beside the bed and kissing. Their bodies are pressed close together; Blackwolf is sliding his hands over Reid's ass while Reid's got one hand tangled in his hair, freed from its customary ponytail. Hotch watches them kiss and he can see their tongues working, sliding into one another's mouths…and he can feel his dick getting hard. "Spencer?" he asks in a hoarse whisper, mouth suddenly gone dry.

Reid turns his head to look at Hotch, opening his mouth to speak but what comes out instead is a low moan. Blackwolf is kissing and licking Reid's neck. Reid's eyelids flutter, almost closing; he forces them open to look at Hotch. Holding out his hand, Reid says, "Aaron, come here."

Reid's moan goes straight to Hotch's cock; he knows that sound, has been the cause of it on several occasions. Hotch hesitates; he doesn't know or quite understand what's happening here. Finally, he moves forward, staring at the other two. He stops a couple of steps away from them.

Reaching out, Reid slides his hand around Hotch's back, pulling him closer. Reid gasps when Blackwolf sucks on one of his nipples; he stares at Hotch, eyes dark with arousal.

Hotch looks at Reid's face before he drops his gaze to watch Blackwolf. "Spencer, what's going on?"

Reid groans as Blackwolf bites his nipple. He starts pulling Hotch's shirt tails out of his pants. "I think it's pretty obvious what's going on," he whispers before leaning in to kiss along Hotch's jaw up to his ear. He licks the shell of it. "Tell me you don't want this," he says, his breath ghosting over the damp skin makes Hotch shudder.

"I…I do, it's just…a surprise," he manages. He remembers telling Reid that he'd been attracted to Blackwolf, but he certainly never expected his lover to do something like this. "I—are you sure?"

"Yes," Reid replies breathily. "Just relax and enjoy. Consider it an early birthday present."

"But my birthday's not for another month!" Hotch protests weakly.

Straightening up, Blackwolf raises an eyebrow and looks at Reid. "And here I thought _you'd_ be the one who'd talk too much," he says.

Reid chuckles. "You could shut him up."

"Yeah, I could," Blackwolf replies, smirking.

Hotch frowns, annoyed at how they're talking around him. "I'm still—" Before Hotch can finish, Blackwolf's hand is sliding along the back of his neck and the other man pulls him in for a kiss.

Blackwolf's mouth is firm and warm against Hotch's. He licks Hotch's lips as he wraps his other arm around Hotch's waist, drawing him near. Hotch opens his mouth to Blackwolf with a gasp when their bodies come in contact; erections pressing against hips. Blackwolf slips his tongue into Hotch's mouth, tasting and exploring him.

Reaching out, Hotch grips Blackwolf's shoulders in his hands, fingers pressing hard against his skin. Hotch returns the kiss, and both men moan as the kiss deepens. Blackwolf lowers his hands to Hotch's hips and pulls their lower bodies closer, shifting so their cocks rub together.

"God, you two look so hot together," Reid whispers against Hotch's ear, his body pressing against his lover's.

Hotch hears Reid's words but they don't register through the fog of lust he's in. The focus of his world has narrowed to his body; Blackwolf's mouth on his; the hands caressing him, the bodies pressing against his own. And he wants more.

Blackwolf pulls back, ending their kiss. Hotch is breathless and stares at the other man. He's aware of Reid's hands sliding around to unbutton his shirt before pulling it off of him; Reid's hands moving up to rub and pinch his nipples while he kisses the back of Hotch's neck. He gasps and Blackwolf grins.

Blackwolf leans in, sucking on Hotch's ear lobe, nipping it and sucking on it again; he scraps his teeth over it as he releases it. He trails kisses down the side of Hotch's neck; he nips at the skin, laving it with his tongue. As Blackwolf moves his mouth down Hotch's neck to his chest, Reid's hands slide down to his waist and he undoes Hotch's belt, then his pants.

Reid pulls Hotch's pants and underwear down and he drops to his knees. Hotch cups the back of Blackwolf's head, fingers tangling in his long dark hair as Blackwolf's mouth closes over one of his nipples, tongue flicking the hardened nub.

He can feel Reid's hands caressing his ass and he's whimpering in the back of his throat as Reid leans in to kiss and bite his ass cheeks. Reid switches from side to side before spreading him open and, leaning in, licks down the crack of his ass, tongue lightly brushing across his hole.

Hotch moans, pushing his ass back toward Reid. "Oh, fuck, Spencer!" he gasps a few seconds later as Reid starts tongue fucking him. At the same time, Blackwolf bites Hotch's nipple and he cries out again. Hotch thinks that he might actually come without anyone touching his cock.

Blackwolf licks across Hotch's chest to his other nipple, sucking and nipping it. He reaches down and takes Hotch's cock in his hand, stroking it lightly. Hotch groans; it's almost too much. "Oh, god, John," Hotch says as the other man strokes his cock.

Blackwolf raises his head and looks at Hotch. "What do you want, Aaron?"

"Fuck me," Hotch says and Blackwolf kisses him again, tongue sliding into his mouth as his hand slides along Hotch's cock.

Reid stands up, pressing against Hotch's back, his cock pushing against Hotch's ass. He licks along the shell of Hotch's ear; his breath, when he speaks, making Hotch shudder. "I can't wait to watch him fuck you," he whispers.

Blackwolf breaks the kiss and stares at Hotch for a moment. "Get on the bed. Hands and knees," he orders. He strips the rest of his clothes off and looking at Reid asks, "Nightstand?"

Reid nods, watching as Hotch positions himself lengthwise on the bed. He climbs onto the bed, kneeling in front of his lover. He cups Hotch's face, tilting his head so he can look at him. "You look so fucking hot," he says leaning down to claim Hotch's mouth for a tongue filled, dizzying kiss.

Blackwolf gets on the bed, kneeling behind Hotch. He rolls a condom down his cock before squeezing some lube onto his fingers. Slowly, he pushes a finger inside Hotch, working it in and out.

Hotch moans, pushing back on Blackwolf's finger. "More," he whispers, voice ragged.

Reid grabs his own cock and pressing it gently against Hotch's lips, says, "Suck me."

Opening his mouth, Hotch sucks the head of Reid's cock into his mouth, letting his tongue swirl around the head and lick the sensitive underside. When Blackwolf pushes two fingers into his ass, Hotch moans and Reid gasps, hips thrusting forward at the vibration around his cock. Hotch starts moving his mouth up and down Reid's cock, taking more of it in each time his mouth glides down it.

Feeling Blackwolf pressing his cock against his hole, Hotch pulls his mouth off Reid's cock for a moment. Hotch is panting and Blackwolf is moving much too slowly for his liking. He shoves back on Blackwolf's cock, taking him all the way in.

"Fuck, Aaron….," he gasps. Grabbing Hotch's hips in a bruising grip, Blackwolf starts fucking him, slowly. He pulls almost all the way out before slamming into Hotch's ass again.

Hotch groans and Reid pushes his cock into Hotch's mouth. Closing his eyes as Reid starts fucking his mouth, Hotch is only aware of his body—the cock in his mouth and the one in his ass, filling him up. His body feels hypersensitive—it's as if every small eddy of air moving across it is stroking him, caressing him like fingers, teasing him…. He works his tongue around Reid's cock even as he pushes against every thrust of Blackwolf's cock into his ass. It's so good…and as much as he wants someone to touch his cock, to stroke it, Hotch knows he'd come from the lightest touch and he moans, wanting that, wanting more but at the same time, not wanting it to end.

Hotch can tell from the noises he's making that Reid is close and Hotch deep throats him. It's enough to push Reid over the edge and he shouts as he comes in Hotch's mouth. Hotch pulls back slowly letting Reid's cock slip out of his mouth; he swallows, but some of Reid's come dribbles out of the corner of his mouth. Reid groans and leans down, licking it off his face.

Blackwolf is still fucking him hard and Hotch closes his eyes, head dropping forward. He's panting and moaning, sharp gasps when Blackwolf's cock brushes over his prostate.

Wrapping an arm around Hotch's shoulders, Blackwolf urges him upright, until his back is pressed against his chest. Blackwolf moves his hand back to Hotch's hip and keeps fucking him.

Reid leans forward on his elbows and flicks his tongue over and around the head of Hotch's cock. Hotch opens his eyes, looking down at Reid sliding his mouth down his cock. Groaning, Hotch tries to push forward; he wants more, needs more…but Blackwolf's hands are tight on his hips as he fucks him and all Hotch can do is endure the torture of Reid's mouth moving up and down the length of his cock.

Eyes closing, Hotch leans his head back on Blackwolf's shoulder. He's so close…. Blackwolf starts kissing and nipping Hotch's neck and he moves a hand up to rub and pinch Hotch's nipples. "Oh fuck, yes…fuck!" Hotch says, groaning. He's reduced to wordless moans and then he's coming, shouting his release and his hips jerk as his come spurts into Reid's mouth. Reid swallows, licking Hotch's cock clean, letting it slip out of his mouth before collapsing back against the pillows trying to catch his breath and watching….

Blackwolf starts thrusting even harder and faster; moments later, groaning low and long, he comes, pushing deep inside Hotch's ass as his arms tighten around him. They stay like that for a minute or so before they fall down onto the bed, still entwined.

Hotch winces a bit as Blackwolf slides his cock out of him. He looks over at Reid, who has fallen asleep and he smiles. Turning over, he looks at Blackwolf, who is smiling at him, for a moment before leaning and kissing him gently.

Blackwolf wraps his arms around Hotch and they share a few slow lazy kisses. They lay together for a few minutes and Hotch feels himself starting to drift off when Blackwolf pulls away from him.

"I should head out," he says, sitting up and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

"You can stay," Hotch says.

Blackwolf smiles at him over his shoulder. "Thanks, but I've got an early meeting tomorrow, I'm going to head back to the hotel," he replies, getting out of bed. He finds his clothes and dresses quickly. He finger combs his hair and ties it back.

Hotch climbs out of bed and grabs his robe, putting it on before walking Blackwolf to the door. "Next time you're in town, give us a call," Hotch says.

"I will and if you ever out my way again, feel free to stop by."

Hotch nods. "We will," he pauses for a moment. "And John, thanks for…tonight," he says quietly.

Blackwolf smirks and leans in, brushing a quick kiss across Hotch's mouth. "My pleasure."

Hotch shakes his head, smiling. "Take care of yourself."

"You too. Say good bye to Reid for me," Blackwolf says as he opens the door.

"I will," Hotch replies. He watches Blackwolf for a moment before closing and locking the door. He's still smiling as he walks back to his bedroom.


End file.
